


Goodnight Moon Base

by sickbed_00



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Awesome Phasma, Crack, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Millicent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickbed_00/pseuds/sickbed_00
Summary: Just a series of mpreg Hux drabbles. Some sweet, some crack, all pretty spontaneous. I'll add as the noggin' pumps them out (though suggestions are welcome).





	1. Chapter 1

The engines hummed endlessly.

 Hux found great comfort in the white noise, so similar to the ever-present patter of rain on Arkanis. In the dark bedroom he drowsily mused about his home planet; the lavender grey skies and lush landscapes. The seas that raged against the jagged cliffs…

        …and the cliffs lined with gnarled trees that grew in crooked desperation to find the sun…

…and the sun would come and break up the clouds…

                                                                                                    …rainbows…everywhere rainbows….

Hux yawned and lolled his head around his cool satin pillow. It was such a struggle to stay awake these days. A part of him hated it; watching the machines that measured out perfect twenty-four-hour segments in the vacuum of space. So much was happening without him.

And yet…

Hux winced at a small bit of pressure in his lower abdomen.

                                                                                                                   …So much was happening within him

The bedroom door hissed open. A cloaked figure entered. The doors close and there is darkness once more. Hux felt a weight on the bed beside him. Latches clicked undone and in the weak starlight Hux found the outline of Kylo Ren’s face.

“Are you awake?”  

“Barely.” Hux felt a gloved hand stroke his cheek.

“Not much longer now.” It was not supposed to be this way.

They were going to wait till the Resistance was squashed completely, when Kylo Ren ran his saber through the scavenger girl and ended the Jedi, once and for all. Their marriage would be a celebration of the might of the First Order.

                                                                                                                    Then…only then…

“Ren,” Hux heard himself whimper. It was a pathetic, shameful. Generals did not make such noises.

                                                                                                                   …Hux could retire with honor

“They kicking again?” Kylo could not help a small laugh. He laughed so much more these days.

Hux felt the bedding being pulled back, his sleep shirt lifted up.

“Eimhir,” Kylo’s damp, pouty lips kissed the belly bump once, “Keeva,” twice. “Leave your mother alone.”

“What makes you think they’ll listen to you?” Kylo did not reply to this, just continued to run his nose along Hux’s swollen belly, periodically dropping kisses. The twins began to settle.

                                                                                                    

“They’re going to be red heads,” Kylo whispered, “feisty little red heads that will do nothing but bicker and cause trouble for us.”

“I hope so,” Hux managed a smug smirk before another yawn took over. “I hope they drive you mad.”

The humming was getting louder. Hux could feel himself sinking into it.

“Another hide out has been destroyed,” Kylo said, tucking Hux back into the bedding, “there were no survivors.”

“Good,” Hux murmured. His eyes lids were too heavy to lift.

                                                                                                                                  …Not much longer now

Hux felt a kiss on his forehead.

“Rest,” Kylo whispers, “when you wake, we will have an empire.”

“And daughters to rule it,” the darkness of sleep takes over. Hux is lost to the world.

                                                          …a world being brought to it’s knees through destruction and chaos…

Another kiss and Kylo Ren leaves.

The engines hum.


	2. Chapter 2

_“Mao.”_

Hux did not look up from his data pad.

_“Mao.”_

He checked and double-checked the day of his cesarean. No major battles for that day, hopefully. Best case scenario, all the Resistance will be but fodder for the history books by that point.

_“Mao.”_

The First Order as a whole had embraced the budding dynasty. The daughters of the Supreme Leader and General Hux were hailed as princesses, whose hands were already being vied for among the noble families of the galaxy.

_“Mao.”_

 “Millicent! I have had enough of this sibling rivalry!” Hux finally addressed the five-year-old orange tabby cat mewling at the side of his bed. “There is no room,” Hux gestured to his sizeable bump, “as you can clearly see.”

Millicent slowly blinked her cool green-blue eyes at him.

_“Mao.”_

“This is why I bought you a bed,” Hux pointed to the untouched velvet cat bed sitting in the corner of the bedroom.

“She dunn’t want the bed,” Kylo Ren mumbled drowsily beside Hux.

“Well, she bloody well can’t sleep on my lap,” Hux sounded every bit as frustrated as he was. The autonomy of a cat was something Hux had always found comforting. No matter how many hours he spent overly caffeinated and pacing the bridge, he knew he would return to a well fed, hydrated pet with only the meagerest of droppings for him to contend with. The only thing Millicent wanted in return was Hux’s lap when we actually managed to crawl into bed.

Now…

_“Mao.”_

“Millie, my love, can you try to sleep in your bed, just for one night?” Millicent needed a lap. She could forgive every other aspect of her life being disrupted, she could handle the unpleasantly smelling Ren character sleeping in her master’s bed, but to the bump she could not kowtow.

Millicent’s tail flicked.

_“Mao.”_

“Stars,” Hux began to undo the bedding tightly tucked around him.

“Where’re you goin’?” Kylo lifted his head, hair wild and eyes drooping. Hux positioned himself on the edge of the bed, giving himself a moment to get in touch with this new center of gravity.

Millicent was up and nuzzling his legs.

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” Hux assured as he began rocking to his feet. Carrying two healthy Kylo Ren offspring was no easy task. “Come on, Millie,” Hux could hear a shift in the bedding behind him. Kylo had no doubt turned over to take a peek at Hux’s ridiculous waddle. He had come to find endless amusement in the sight.

Millicent dutifully followed her master until he stopped at the cat bed.

“Now listen, mummy is not going to move around much longer.”

Kylo Ren snorted from the bed.

“Mummy.”

“Shut up, Ren!” Hux roared before turning back with a sing-song voice to his cat. “I need you to be a good girl and learn to sleep in your bed.” He tapped it gently with his toe. Nothing. “Millicent Lucinda Hux, I am not going to tell you again; no more sleeping on mummy’s lap. I have bought you this new bed and you are going to learn to love it. That’s all.”

_“Mao.”_

“Ren,” Hux huffed with defeat as he looked back to the bed. Of course, Ren was watching him…shirtless and smirking.

“Yes, General Mummy?”

“Don’t test me,” Hux warned through gritted teeth, “I can’t pick Millie up…” In the second trimester, Hux’s weight rapidly shot up, leaving him with a body he could barely navigate. Being able to simply scoop up his beloved Millicent was one of the first task he lost the ability to perform.

Kylo sighed and slowly waved his hand though the air.

“Gentle now, gentle,” Hux held out his arms as Millicent floated upward. As soon as she was level with his chest, Hux pulled the tabby close and gave her a peck of a kiss on her head. “There we are.”

Hux looked into Millicent’s eyes. He tenderly curled a finger under her chin, an act which always managed to draw out purrs.

“I think she’s jealous of Eimhir and Keeva. Everything has changed so much in just a few months.”

“She’s just a cat, she’ll get over it.” Kylo Ren waited for a snappy retort. Such things were the basis of their relationship. But to his surprise, Hux remained quiet. Not even a little scoff.

“Armitage?” Kylo, now fully awake, began to pad across the small bedroom. “Are you okay?”

“Hormones,” Hux sighed. As he got closer, Kylo could see Hux’s eyes beginning to dampen. “Holding her now, I just realized…,” he blinked, tears collecting on his red lashes, “she was my first baby.”

Millicent purred and slowly blinked her eyes at him.

Kylo Ren stood there…awkwardly.

Still shirtless.


	3. Chapter 3

Kylo Ren’s index finger lazily dragged itself across the screen of Hux’s data pad. The new image was of some sort of capelet with a First Order emblem to pin it to the shoulder. Next, a crown of gilded leaves. Next, boots. Next, more boots. Next…more frecking boots…with fur.

Kylo sighed and tossed the data pad to the other side of the bed. He promised Hux he would study the thousands of designs that had been submitted for Hux’s coronation ceremony. Every mildly able tailor in the Core Planets wanted to have their name synonymous with that of the new Grand Marshal of the Galactic Order (was that the name Hux had settled on?). Certainly, whoever impressed him would be guaranteed a job for life as Grand Marshal Hux would hire them on the design clothes for the future princesses of the…New Galaxy Order…no, the New First Wave of…something.

It was all becoming too much. Kylo had just begun to wrap his mind around being a father, a father of _twins_ while simultaneously destroying the last vestiges of The Resistance. Now, he had to contend with all of Hux’s ridiculous pomp.

Don’t get him wrong! He was happy for Hux. Hux deserved this, his whole life had been building up to this one glorious moment.

Kylo just wished he could be left out of it.

“What would you think if I wore white?” Hux asked, stepping out of the refresher. A towel was awkwardly wrapped around the convex of his stomach, red hair soaking wet. “I would love to do something reminiscent of the Empire’s Grand Admiral.”

“It would be unexpected,” Kylo said honestly. He watched Hux administer his post-shower facial routine, some lotion made from a slimy Dagobah swamp plant. It smelled awful.

“I’m beginning to enjoy being unexpected,” Hux said once he finished, nose sniffling at musty lotion that had been vigorously rubbed into his skin. He then walked (it was getting close to a waddle) around to his side of the bed, picking up the data pad there.

“Bored already?” Hux climbed into the bed.

“They are all very nice, each one would suit you fine.” Kylo scooted across the bed to rub his hand over the bare bump.

 “They’re not doing anything right now,” Hux said, swiping through his pad, “showers always seem to quiet them down.”

“It’s like rain on a rooftop,” Kylo said absently, “it’s calming.”

 “Did you see the caplet?” Hux turned the pad for Kylo to observe. “I rather liked that. It would be good to have something that is adjustable as the stars only know how much my body is going to change. Definitely need to nix the emblem, we must design something new for the Galactic Union.” Union, that was it.

Kylo reached up to take the data pad but Hux held fast, even tugging it back over to his side.

“Ren, what are you up to?”

 “Can we please talk about something normal?”

“Would you like to define normal?”

“Can we, just for tonight, not think about wars and empires and coronation? I want to just be two people about to start a family.”

“I suppose.” Hux sighed and released his grip, allowing Kylo to take the data pad. “Well then, father-to-be, what mundane thing would you like to discuss?”

“We haven’t decided on names for the twins.”

Hux scoffed.

“Because I loathe to think what homage to your grandfather you have planned for them.”

“I have nothing planned,” it was a lie. Kylo knew Hux knew it was a lie. “What were you thinking?”

“Honestly?” Kylo nodded. “On Arkanis there are two great mountain ranges that run parallel to each other over the largest continent. To my ancestors, these mountains were the dwelling places of various gods and demons. They were dangerous to trespass and despite great technological advances still hold fearsome folklore among the people.”

“What are they called?”

“There is Eimhir to the north, said to be forged from the jagged teeth of an ancient beast. And then there is Keeva, the welcome mountain in the south, the one all honored warriors must pass over to reach the afterlife.”

“Eimhir and Keeva,” Kylo smiled, “I like them.”

“Do you?”

“They sound like the names of queens.”

“Well then, now that’s settled,” Hux picked up his data pad, “the capelet: yes or no.”

“No,” Kylo Ren frowned, “very no.”


	4. Chapter 4

Even after years of service, Captain Phasma still felt a small flutter of pride as she watched Hux bark orders from the bridge. The skills acquired from his days as a sniper had carried over from the field to stars, as he did not once flinch at the rapid-fire explosions occurring simultaneously around _Finalizer_. Cool, calm and calculated, there was truly no more formidable force in the galaxy than General Armitage Hux.

But, under the shadow of his great coat, there loomed an ever-growing bump. If one watched long enough they would catch Hux subconsciously run a gloved hand along the curve before his mind caught him and returned it to its partner behind his back.

Once the fireworks settled and the screens in the command center stopped flashing, Hux allowed his shoulders to slump under the weight of his new battle. His weary eyes, barely able to stay open despite the excitement, turned to the dutiful Captain Phasma.

 “I must rest…”

“Yes, General.”

Hux turned back to his crew.

“Mitaka, Peavy,” the officers stood to receive their orders, “update me on any changes to the current status.”

“Yes General,” they saluted in unison. Hux’s lips shifted with a subtle smile. Even now at the close of the great war he had waged, he was still humbled by the dedication of his crew.

Phamsa and Hux walked through the corridors side-by-side. Hands securely gripped on her blaster, Phasma understood deeply how much her role had increased. In guarding the General she was now guarding the lives within him, the future of the New Order.

Hux entered in the passcode to his room and the pair entered, Phasma removing her helmet as she did so. There was an unspoken rule that Hux’s private quarters were entirely separate from the rest of the ship. In this place, she was his long-time friend. The trusted companion who freed him from his father’s rule and remained at his side through scorn and praise. She would not wear the face of an anonymous foot soldier.

Phasma also removed her gloves and vambrace, giving her the freedom to run her fingers through her blonde, sweat soaked locks.

On Hux’s bed, an orange tabby arched her back with a little mewl and settled back down into a sleepy ball of fluff.

“Yes Millie, Mummy is home,” Hux sang to his cat before collapsing into his recliner. “My ankles are so swollen,” he tried to kick off his boots, “stars…I’m going to have to cut the bloody things off.”

Phasma puffed at a hair that had fallen into her face before taking a knee at her friend’s side.

“You don’t, really,” but Hux’s protest was lost in the gasp of relief when the first boot popped off.

“We can’t have you slicing up your boots everyday just to get them off, Armitage. I highly doubt that expense invoice would be approved.” Hux flashed a wry smile.

“Unless I have all expense reports for footwear flagged and sent to me.”

“Or just wear your slippers on the bridge.” Phasma collected up Hux’s boots and carried them to his closet.

“I don’t think I’m going to be able to man the bridge much longer as it is. My ability to stand, the pain in my back and knees,” Hux heaved a rasped sighed, “I can’t even take in a full breath anymore. Call me a fool but I didn’t think it would be this hard.”

“Armitage,” Phasma smiled, “you know I am the last person who would tell you that you have limits.”

“But I do; clearly.”

Inwardly they both wondered if it was the presence of twin, is Hux could have managed with just one child. The tentatively named Eimhir and Keeva were, as the obstetrician put it, fantastically healthy. Healthy for Hux though just translated to big. He was stuffed with two fantastically big, Kylo Ren sized offspring.

“Consider it a promotion; you have a new set of duties to service the First Order.” At this Hux laughed.

“Ah yes, the Honorary Mother of the First Order. Exactly what I have been working for all-” His eyes suddenly went wide, hands swiftly clasping the swell of his belly.

“Is everything all right?”

“I…think?” Cautious concern softened Hux’s features. “I’ve just never felt anything like that before. Oh!” Hux gasped. “There it is again,” he sat up, “and again!”

“Would you like me to call Doctor Sunfell?”

“Ah…,” Hux closed his eyes and made another startled grunt, “yes, please. Tell her,” he winced slightly, “it feels like they’re just kicking me over and over.”

Phasma did as she was told. Not ten minutes later there was a buzz at Hux’s door and Phasma let the doctor in.

“General Hux,” the young Dr. Sunfell greeted, wasting no time as she clapped a stethoscope to her ears. “What seems to be the trouble?” Phasma assisted in finding another chair for the doctor so she could sit beside her patient.

“They’re doing something,” Hux said with all the exasperation of a parent both worried and annoyed with their child, “kicking or punching, I don’t know what. It’s some sort of rhythmic movement, I’ve never felt anything like it.” He swallowed hard, eyes wide with worry, “They’re not contractions, are they?”

Dr. Sunfell’s face remained placid as she moved the end of her stethoscope around Hux’s belly. Phasma felt a rush of hit frustration at her informal nature, it was almost like the doctor was playing pretend at her job.  

“Okay, well,” Dr. Sunfell unhooked her stethoscope and settled it around the back of her neck, “first thing’s first; those are not contractions.” Hux let out a strange noise, a sort of a mix between and sigh and a sob and hid his face in his hand.

“Thank you, thank you,” he whispered over and over.

“What is it then?” Phasma asked anxiously.

“Hiccups!” Dr. Sunfell smiled.

“Hiccups?” Hux looked up.

“Hiccups?” Phasma repeated.

“Not uncommon,” the doctor assured, getting to her feet, “you’re at the very end of your second trimester which means you have two very well-developed ladies with two sets of very well-developed lungs. Right now, one of them is practicing her breathing but all she’s sucking in is amniotic fluid.”

“Are you sure that’s normal?” Hux asked.

“Normal as normal can be. I promise you General, there is absolutely nothing to worry about.”

“Not contractions?” Hux pushed.

“Not contractions.” Dr. Sunfell reached into her bag and removed her data pad, “If it helps at all, I can move your check-up that is occurring in two weeks to say,” she hummed, swiping through the pad, “three days from now. You were scheduled for a sonogram, so we can do that, and you can have a look at to see how far the girls have come since last time we peeked in on them.”

“That sounds excellent,” Hux looked to Phasma who gave him an assuring smile.

“And, if I may,” Dr. Sunfell continued, “you should consider a take of medical leave until your scheduled caesarean. Also,” her dark eyes glanced around the sterile space, “you will have a pair of newborns here in about three months, you may want to start preparing.”

What little strength remained in Hux’s slowly drained, leaving him to sink deeper into his chair. The lack of cribs and high chairs and toys and all the other necessities for his daughters had been a miserable point of contention between the Hux and Kylo Ren.

“The General and I will begin making the arrangements for a nursery,” Phasma stepped forward. “Please, go ahead and move his appointment up and he shall meet with you in three days.”

“All right then.”

Not one second Dr. Sunfell was out the door did Hux’s data pad begin to vibrate. With sluggish movements, Hux attempted to reach out for it but Phasma was quick to snatch it away.”

“Captain,” his voice was a hollow scolding, “give me…”

“I am sorry General, but I do not just serve you now. My loyalty now extends to their majesties, the young princesses you are carrying. It is their best interest if their mother gets a proper rest.”

Hux scrunched up his face.

“Traitor,” he scoffed half-heartedly.

“Go ahead and put on your sleepwear and once you wake refreshed we will begin figuring out how we’ll make your quarters more child friendly.”

“And talk to Ren about medical leave.”

“I am certain he will be more than enthusiastic about that. He’s never been too fond of how hard you push yourself.”

At this Hux became quiet, now moving a hand around his belly in a slow, thoughtful circle.

“Armitage?”

“When I thought it was contractions…,” he whispered, not looking up, “Phasma…”

“But it wasn’t, so we won’t worry about it,” Phasma crossed the room and placed a hand on Hux’s shoulder, finally breaking him from his thoughts.

The cesarean was decided early on. Kylo Ren, whose grandmother died in labor with his twin mother and uncle, vehemently opposed anything other than surgery. Hux feared little for his own life. In his mind, surgery was a way to limit the risk to his daughters. To carry them all the way to term and then lose them at the last moment…it would be _Starkiller_ all over again.

The loss of _Starkiller_ was more than just a blow to his ego, it was the destruction of everything Hux had been building toward. When Starkiller went, something inside Hux was lost. Phasma could see it; the dimming light in his eyes, the slowing of his step.

Breaking down the walls between him and Kylo helped…some. Phasma only saw the knight as a momentary distraction.

Then came the day Hux came to Phasma’s room unannounced. It was early, she was prepping her armor while oatmeal cooled on her kitchenette counter. Hux let himself in. Together they sat down on her little sofa and the normally poised General trembled as he held back his tears.

“I’m pregnant.”

Phasma remembered pulling him in close, holding Hux tight as he sobbed into her shoulder. A swirling mix of disbelief, fear and joy. He would have another chance to prove his worth to the New Order. These twins, Eimhir and Keeva, they would become his new legacy.

Hux rocked onto his bare feet and stretched.

“I think the Honorary Mother needs a shower.”

“Not a bad idea,” said Phasma, “I’ll make you a kettle of guroot tea while you freshen up.”

The Captain knew Hux’s quarters as well as her own. He always had a fresh supply of guroot as well as a grinder beneath the stove. The bitter scent filled her nostrils as she ground it to a fine powder. Phasma never understood what it was Hux liked about the root, save the fact he subscribed to the mumbo-jumbo pseudo-science behind it. Such things though were a nice reminder that the General was still a man with his own unique idiosyncrasies.

Hux emerged from the refresher with his robe on, as little else fit him these days. His damp hair was an absolute mess but the serene look on his face told Phasma that he truly could care less.

“Tea?” She asked as she poured a cup.

“Yes, thank you.”

“How are the little princesses?”

“Quiet now,” Hux was smiling dreamily. “They like it when I shower. Kylo says it must sound like rain to them.”

Millicent happily made room as Hux climbed into the bed, chirping little declarations of love as he tried to find a comfortable spot.

“I am fairly certain it was Keeva who was hiccupping,” Hux said just before sleep took him over, “she is the most bothersome one…”

“You think she’ll be trouble?” Asked Phasma.

“They’ll both be trouble. I think she’ll be more like her father though.” His hands were on his belly again, as if touching the swell gave him some sort of insight. “She has a temper, she likes to kick me. More than Eimhir, anyway.”

Hux yawned.

“Get some rest, Armitage,” Phasma began to move back toward her armor. “I’ll let Mitaka and Ren know you’ll be off duty for the rest of the shift.”

“Thank you Phasma,” Hux muttered, “thank you…”

“Of course.” Once dressed, Phasma went about the apartment and made sure everything was as it should be. She eyeballed a spot or two that might fit a crib and checked the kettle to make sure it was off.

Hux snored horribly. The twins really were pushing up against his lungs.

The noise didn’t seem to bother Millicent, who remained curled in a little ball near his head.

“Lights at ten percent,” the lights hummed as they lowered to just a hair above dark. “Good night,” Phasma whispered to the dark room. She lingered for just a moment, then donned her helmet and headed back to the bridge.


	5. Chapter 5

“Very nice. Uh, General, do you think you could tilt your head just slightly…Ah! Perfect!”

Hux did not know how much more of this he could stand.

Eleven hours ago, he had gone under anesthesia and woken up ten pounds lighter with a blazing pain ripping across his stomach.

“Can we get a few more with the father?” Hux sensed Ren join him once more at the bedside, his excitement palpable. “Maybe try and sit on the bed, beside the General?” The photographer seemed nervous about this request.

“Careful Ren…,” Hux sighed, “please don’t wake them.” Positioned in the crook of each arm, wrapped in silk swaddling with little crowns made of millaflowers were the newly born princesses; Eimhir and Keeva.

“We can stop if you like,” a tenderness Hux had never know coated Ren’s voice. “Dr. Sunfell said you will need a great amount of rest in the coming days.”

“I’d rather do it while they’re still.” Hux looked down at the two small girls lying on either side of him, their squished little faces serene in sleep. There was a moment upon first meeting his girls that Hux truly believed they would never stop crying. Even in his arms, they howled as if being tortured.

It devasted Hux more deeply than the loss of Starkiller.

“Just talk to them,” Ren encouraged when saw the tears in Hux’s eyes, “they know you, they know your voice. They’re just scared.”

“What do I say?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Ren smiled, placing kisses on his new daughter’s soft heads.

So, Hux talked about Arkanis. About the rain and the mud puddles he had loved to splash in as a child. He talked about how silly their father was and how excited he was to introduce them to Phasma. He told them that Millicent was already jealous, so be nice and don’t pull on her tail!

Eimhir and Keeva had not made a peep since.

“I think these shall suffice,” the photographer finally said. “Would you like to proof them?”

Ren looked down at his new family; the girls were completely lost to the world and Hux, his incredible Hux, whose strength never failed to amaze him, was fading fast.

“No, we will stop for the day.”

Eimhir and Keeva were put in their bassinettes in the pediatrics nursery. Per the doctor’s request, they were to be properly monitored over the next 24-hours to make sure they were healthy to enough to be discharged home. The same instructions were imposed on their mother. Hux initially bristled at the idea of needing to stay in the medical bay. He had refused to even have Phasma put together an overnight bag for him. Now, Ren could not help but to smile at the General’s gaped mouth snoring.

Ren watched the nurses come in and out through the “night”, checking the General and the newborn princesses to make sure their vitals were stable. Politely they would nod to the dark figure watching over his family before scurrying out of the room.

As much as Ren fought against it, sleep pulled him under its dark waves. He wanted to linger forever in the little room filled with the soft slumbering of his most precious ones. Dreams held no interest, there was no need to seek escape.

But Ren found a new joy in waking to the sounds of his fussing children and the sight of Hux holding them close and whispering sweetly to their little faces.


End file.
